Riku
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Naraku, and is impregnated with his baby after being raped. Can InuYasha live with the fact his girl is carrying his arch-enemy's child? And when the spawn is born...what kind of calamity will it bring? R
1. Seed

-1InuYasha rubbed the rough, dark bark with his fingertips. He clenched his fist against the tree, following by pressing his forehead to it as well. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in concentration. Turning around, he took one, confident step forward. Instantly, however, he turned back around to face the tree.

He couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't.

Why? InuYasha chuckled. It was simple. Kagome was…she was just…beautiful. In every aspect of the word. Physically; with her long, silky black hair that cascaded just beyond her shoulders. Her sparkling brown eyes that greeted him cheerily every day. Her warm smile that made even the worst of days seem wonderful. And she was also beautiful emotionally; with her care for every one around her. It seemed as though she never thought about herself, and selflessness was one of the most gorgeous aspects a person could have in a personality. Of course Kagome owned it. Her motherly charm, and her loving tenderness made him fall in love with her over and over again, day after day.

So he couldn't confess to her. Of course he couldn't. Compared to her he was just…plain. Boring. Nothing. He was a selfish, arrogant moron who couldn't focus on one thing for ten minutes. Due to his idiocy, there was no way she could ever fathom his undying feelings for her. So he couldn't confess. They weren't right for each other, at least she probably thought they weren't. She wouldn't take him seriously, and then she would tweak his ears and blow it off as a cute, childish infatuation.

InuYasha sighed.

He couldn't put it into words she could understand…

"InuYasha!" a voice called from behind him. InuYasha jumped, then turned to the sound. There she was, his beautiful girl, running to him and waving. He smiled slightly, trying to hide it. She finally got to him, and stopped for a minute to catch her breath. "There you are," she smiled, her eyes glowing with adrenaline, "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry," InuYasha stated, monotone. He stared at her, drinking in her cuteness.

Kagome looked around, then turned her attention back to him, a quizzical expression etched on her face. "What were you doing out here? Standing? Or…was K-Kikyo here…?" Her face grew somewhat sad, and she looked down to attempt to hide it. Her eyes darted up to his face, anticipating an answer.

InuYasha sighed. Why couldn't she understand? "No, Kikyo wasn't here. I haven't seen her in a long time…"

Kagome took this as nostalgia, and glared at him. How dare he think about her?! He was so lying. She had probably just left! Then again, she herself had brought it up but still…it hurt. How could he be so inconsiderate? Didn't he realize that she loved him?

An awkward silence blew between them with the wind, ruffling their clothes and hair.

Both spoke at the same time;

"InuYasha," Kagome said.

"Kagome…"

"Y-you first," Kagome exclaimed, looking down at her feet. A light blush was painted on her cheeks.

"Um…ok I guess," InuYasha stated. He took a step closer. "Um… well…" Shit. What was he doing?! Mumbling like an idiot! Well first he had to get the Kikyo issue out of the way. He knew that if he said anything else before then she wouldn't take him seriously at all.

Kagome stared at him, expectantly, hopefully. Maybe he would say something, anything romantic.

"Kagome," InuYasha started, pausing to think of words. "How do you feel about…about me and Kikyo?"

She furrowed her brow. What kind of question was that? You don't ask a girl that!

"I can't say that I like her, I mean, she did try to steal my soul and try to kill me on many occasions."

InuYasha grimaced. Ok, that didn't go exactly as planned.

"Let me spell it out for you; How do you feel about Kikyo's and my relationship? _Romantically_," InuYasha spat, sounding nastier than he intended. Kagome sent him another glare. God what an ass.

"I don't care at all," Kagome retorted, feeling the rage bubble inside her. She should have known better than to expect anything romantic out of _him_.

InuYasha felt his heart sink. What was he thinking? Of course she didn't care. She only disliked Kikyo because she was a bitch to her. Not because they were, or had been, involved. He shouldn't have expected more. He couldn't hope for anything more than to just be a traveling companion it seemed. He lowered his head in despair.

Kagome sneered and stomped off to the left. He. Was. Im-Possible! She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, to see him standing still. He wasn't even coming after her! God! Maybe she was better off with Koga! He didn't care at all Even after all she said to him, all the glances and hints she threw at him, he still didn't understand! How hard was it to see that someone was in love with you?!

She felt sick. Not because of InuYasha's actions, but because of a strong demonic presence.

Naraku.

Wind swirled around her, causing her clothes to flap and her hair to twist. Kagome tried to keep it down, but to no avail. Was he landing here?! She had to move. Panicking, Kagome ran to the right, tripping over a tree root. She fell hard onto the ground, just as Naraku made his entrance in a swirl of black clouds.

Naraku's cackling rang and echoed through the area, chilling Kagome's soul. She flipped herself over to face her enemy, fear on her face. Naraku hovered above her, shielded by his barrier. His hair splayed around his face, resembling seaweed underwater. His red eye blinked on his stomach, it's pupil glaring down at her. Naraku focused his crazed gaze to her, and a disgusting, malevolent smile stretched onto his lips.

"Kagome…." he breathed. "I've been searching for you."

Kagome shivered. His deep, menacing voice chilled her very being. She had to get away. Fast. She hoisted herself up by her hands, standing uneasily. Shit! Her ankle had been twisted when she tripped on that root! Kagome panicked, limping as fast as she could to the nearby hedge.

Naraku laughed maniacally, throwing his head back in joy. He thrust a tentacle down and swiped it under her feet, knocking her down. Kagome collided with the ground painfully, wincing. She groaned as she turned to lay on her back.

"Your efforts are futile," Naraku snickered evilly. He wrapped the tentacle around her torso, and lifted her up fast and abruptly. Kagome stared at him, a scared look in her eyes. Naraku smiled back at her, insanity displayed clearly upon his face.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted from the ground. He leapt into the air, yanking Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. Naraku proceeded to throw him back to the earth, smacking him down with a piece of his bone armor. InuYasha grunted as his head impacted a rock.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled to him. She placed her hands on the tentacle, trying to force herself out. The slime from the flesh seeped through her clothes, soaking her skin. But she didn't care. All she cared for was InuYasha.

InuYasha felt his vision starting to blur. He reached behind him and rubbed his head. Bringing his hand back in front of his face, the profound red told him everything. He was bleeding from the head, and he was going to pass out. But Kagome….

InuYasha stood slowly, supporting himself on he sword. His hands shook from the strain as the blood dripped down his face. He glared up at Naraku with intensity and growled deeply. Naraku smiled wide. He looked up at the darkening sky, using his powers to form his tornado of transportation again. He began to float up, keeping his gaze upon the sky.

Kagome outstretched her hand to InuYasha, tears pooling in her eyes.

"INUYASHA!!" she shrieked as she was pulled into the clouds. InuYasha felt his heart break. He couldn't do anything. His beautiful, wonderful woman was getting taken away from him before his eyes. And all he could do was stand there…

"Kagome…" InuYasha breathed. He collapsed to the ground, Tetsusaiga clattering next to him.

Naraku flew through the sky, Kagome in tow. Kagome squirmed and twisted in his grasp. She punched him and kicked, trying to free herself. Where was InuYasha?! Was he ok?! What if he was injured?! Or even…

"Why are you doing this?! Take me back! I want to see InuYasha!"

Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would I kidnap you, then drop you right back off again? Don't be stupid, wench. Besides, he's fine." Naraku brought her closer, nuzzling her neck with his nose. He inhaled, then breathed slowly on her, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. "It's me you should be focusing on."

Kagome felt sick again. She contorted her body to swerve away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, disgust on her face.

Naraku smiled.

"Kagome, you are going to bear me a child."

Kagome paled. "W-what?"

"I want a son. But what better ability for him to have than to sense sacred jewel shards? He'll be my minion, but of my own flesh and blood. This way, he shall be the most powerful of my subordinates, but I know that he shall never betray me, like my past servants," Naraku explained.

Kagome couldn't believe it. What the hell?! He couldn't possibly be serious!

"I won't bear you a child!" She shrieked. "Not in a million years!"

"Well," Naraku smiled, "I am immortal so we'll just have to wait then, won't we?"

Finally, they arrived at his castle. Naraku landed, transforming into his original form. He carried Kagome wedding style, clutching onto her arms tightly so she couldn't escape. She tried and tried, but eventually gave up. Naraku strode to a room, dumping her onto the floor. She landed with a thud, whining at the pain. Naraku stood over her, tall and ominous. Kagome stared up at him and gulped.

"I hope your ready," Naraku whispered, getting on his knees. He crawled on top of her, and continued rubbing her neck with his nose.

Kagome screamed. Ew! No way this was happening! She kicked and thrashed her arms around, but Naraku countered. He used some sort of power to force her limbs to the ground, and kept them there. Kagome's eyes widened. What was this?! He couldn't cheat! This was beyond rape!

"Now Kagome, the more you cooperate, the sooner this will end," Naraku explained, staring down at her. Kagome's eyes watered. This was real. He was seriously going to do this. Tears ran down her cheeks as Naraku leaned down and kissed her forcefully.

They broke apart, and Naraku started to remove their clothes.

Kagome turned her head to the side, staring at the door. She waited for him to come bursting through the doors, wielding his sword. Valiantly cutting Naraku up and scaring him off, then sweeping her off her feet.

But he never came.


	2. Acknowledgement

Kagome staggered through the forest, stumbling over the various roots and obstacles. Her clothes were a mess, the shoulder of her sailor uniform hanging off her shoulder. Her skirt was unevenly tucked in, slanting slightly to the left of her waist. The fabric was wrinkled and matted, wet in some places.

After Naraku had…finished, Kagome had hastily grabbed her clothes and threw them on. Now, she was running blindly through the trees, trying to find him. InuYasha. Why hadn't he come for her? What was wrong with him?! He was InuYasha! Invincible! He would have never let this happen to her…unless…unless he didn't care…

Kagome stopped and hugged herself. Her shoulders shook with tears, her chest sharply contracting from her sobs. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Why had he done that? Couldn't he have rapped Kikyo? Why her?

Tear drops splashed onto her bare feet, reminding her that she had left her shoes behind. She had been in such a rush; she just had to get away. Naraku had left and all, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still there, watching her.

Kagome looked up at the star covered sky, letting the tears stream down her face. The water glistened in the moonlight, illuminating her red-rimmed eyes and frowning lips. He was still here. She could feel it.

She placed her hands on her lower stomach. Maybe it was the presence of his baby she was feeling…

She sobbed. Her mouth stretched to form her whines, and a hiccup escaped her mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen! She wanted to confess her love to InuYasha! Get married to InuYasha! Live with, love, and care for InuYasha! Carry his baby! Not Naraku! It was all ruined now! Damn Naraku and his constant need to destroy people's lives! First InuYasha, then Miroku, then Sango, and now her! Why did it have to be so difficult?!

Dropping to her knees, Kagome smacked her hands against the dirt. She stared at the ground before her, breathing heavily. Maybe if she…if she killed it…

No. This child had no say. No voice. It was wrong to kill it, whether it were an abortion or just stabbing. She had to at least carry it through, and maybe Naraku would just take it away from her. Then she could just pretend it never happened. Hell, if she hid the fact that she was pregnant all together, then InuYasha would never know different!

Kagome smiled and stood. First she needed to wash this stench off her. She walked to the river and bathed herself thoroughly, scrubbing her skin until it was red. She then proceeded to wash her clothes, making sure to get the spots where the scent was even present to her.

Finally, she was ready to face him. She got dressed carefully, drying herself off. Walking back to camp, she started to plan.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, darting through the bushes. He had met her halfway. So he had been searching for her! Kagome smiled. Thank God. So it wasn't so senile to hope for a relationship with him still! All she had to do was somehow hid this…demon in her belly.

InuYasha ran to her, grabbing her upper arms. His look was serious, and his eyes worried.

"Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded instantly, leaving no room for hesitation.

InuYasha hugged her tightly, causing her to blush. He stroked her hair slowly, and inhaled her scent. Instantly he pulled her away and stared into her eyes. His expressing turned to worry, and sadness.

"Kagome…did Naraku do anything to you…?"

Kagome hesitated. InuYasha gave her a suspicious glare.

"No."

InuYasha furrowed his brow. He bared his fangs and growled deeply. His nose danced as it sniffed, inspecting the air deeper. He gazed into her eyes, fire dancing behind his pupils.

"He didn't…" he snarled, anger in his voice. His claws dug slightly into her arms, and his eyes flashed red.

Kagome gulped. "D-didn't what?"

"You know what!" InuYasha yelled in her face. Kagome turned her head away, ashamed.

"No, I don't."

InuYasha shook her, causing her to gasp. "Naraku raped you?!"

Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs. She did nothing.

"Answer me!"

Nodding slowly, a tear escaped Kagome's eye and slid down her cheek.

InuYasha pulled his claws from her, and his anger weakened. His eyes softened with tears, and his growl turned to a disbelieving frown. His hands began to shake slightly, but he quickly clenched them into fists around her sleeves to stop them. He lowered his head in despair, then pulled Kagome to him. He rested his head against her collar bone, and wrapped his arms around her torso tightly.

"Kagome…." He whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

Kagome slowly placed her arms around his shoulders, then responded, "It's not your fault."

InuYasha snapped his head up to face her, his voice cracking.

"Yes it is! If I had woken up sooner and gotten to you in time…then this wouldn't have…then you would still be…," he mumbled the last part as a tear snaked it's way down his cheek, "You would still be mine…"

Kagome inhaled and closed her eyes. This was so out of character for him! The InuYasha she knew, that she loved, wouldn't ever cry! But then again…the compassionate, worried InuYasha wasn't so bad either….

"Can you forgive me?" InuYasha asked. Before she could answer, however, his eyes grew wide.

"What is it InuYasha?"

InuYasha stammered, "K-Kagome your p-pregnant?!"

Kagome nodded. "I think so…"

"I can smell it!" InuYasha shouted, the anger returning to him. He wiped his eyes of his tears and looked to the right. "Where is he?!" he growled.

"I-I don't know," Kagome responded in a small voice. "Probably in hiding. He knows you get like this…" Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder re-assuredly. "Don't worry, you'll see him again eventually. I'm sure he'll come for the baby as soon as it's born."

InuYasha calmed at her touch.

"Fine. Let's get you back to camp."

Kagome nodded and followed his lead. They walked side by side, and their hands kept bumping into each others. Kagome knew that it was no time to think like this but…she really wanted to hold his hand. She didn't know why, but she felt scared. And alone. As if Naraku were going to jump out of the bushes and rape her again. InuYasha was there to protect her but still…

She felt warmth on her palm. Glancing down, Kagome gasped. InuYasha was holding her hand! She looked up to see him, his face pink with embarrassment. He glanced at her quickly, then darted his eyes away. She smiled big, feeling happy all of a sudden.

So what if Naraku's child was inside her? InuYasha didn't seem to mind. And he was putting more of a romantically effort in than he ever had.

InuYasha stared to the left, opposite of Kagome. He had never felt so horrid in his entire life. When he was around Kagome, he would play it off as if it where nothing, to spare her worry. But inside,…inside his demon was roaring to be set loose. How dare that bastard defile his woman?! Sure she may not have any clue that she was his but still! As far as he was concerned, only he would ever be allowed to touch Kagome! Not Miroku, not Hojo, not Koga, and certainly, Not Naraku.

InuYasha balled his other hand into a fist. He couldn't even look at her. Not after what he had caused….She had been rapped and impregnated due to his weakness. It was all his fault. Forget Kagome, how could he ever forgive _himself_?! All he knew was that he would never let anything happen to her ever again.

Kagome squeezed his hand, forcing him to look over at her. Her smile was friendly and loving, causing his heart to sink. He knew it was fake. All for him. Her kindness knew no bounds, it seemed. He smiled fake back, trying to match her loveliness.

Ignorance is bliss, eh Kagome?


	3. Emotion

Hey peoples. Just wanted to say a few things...

Kagome's pregnancy is going to fly by, because this is going to be more about the child itself. And I know that some of you may be thinking; "God InuYasha's retarded! How could he be so weak as to let Naraku do that to her!" Patience. I'm getting there. This chapter is more for InuYasha's feelings, because I think that in a lot of fics, Kagome is the emotional focal point. Let's give InuYasha some spotlight for once, alright?

Disclaimer; I do not own InuYasha, much to my despair.

* * *

Kagome slipped the wash cloth into the warm water. It became soaked through instantly, and drooped under the weight of the water. She pulled it up to her bulging stomach, rubbing it slowly. Smiling, Kagome added soap to the cloth. I was nice to wash all the dirt and grime away, but Naraku's child was one impurity that she couldn't be rid of. It was permanent.

She let the cloth fall. Her smile dropped. Tears formed in her eyes. No matter what InuYasha said or did, she could see through his act. The pain was obvious behind his golden eyes, sitting there in the dark. He had no one to talk to, and no way to help. Kagome hated seeing him like this, but much to her chagrin, she could do nothing.

Wiping her eyes, Kagome decided to go back to camp. Maybe she could talk to Sango. Maybe she'd know what to do. Water sloshed over the sides of the rock as she arose from the spring. Goose bumps prickled her skin when the cold air smacked her flesh. She shivered as she wrapped her white towel around herself, removing the excess water from her body. She pulled her clothes on, the fabric clinging to her still moistened skin.

She thought that she had to look funny. She was about five months along, and her stomach was starting to expand. It was to the point where her shirt was stretched over the bump, then lazily drifted over the rest of her abdomen. She would soon need to wear maternity clothes.

At fifteen.

Who would've thought?

Kagome made her way back to camp, careful of roots and twigs. She didn't want to trip and fall and hurt the baby. How ironic. She was carrying the child, the _spawn_, of the arch-enemy of not only her, but her comrades as well.

It was sick.

But she couldn't help but love it.

It was a baby, a living thing, inside her. It was a part of her. Even if it's father wasn't the man she wanted it to be, it was almost just as good.

If only InuYasha had been the one to give her the gift of life.

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango smiled. She sat next to Miroku by the fire. He let his arm drop from it's resting place on her shoulder. Kagome smiled. Miroku was so shy. Oh well. At least they were finally together. It had taken a lot of careful planning and plotting, but she had successfully got them together. They were perfect for each other, and she couldn't believe that they hadn't hooked up before hand. So shy and sweet. So perfect.

She looked up at InuYasha. How was it that Miroku and Sango's relationship reminded her of InuYasha? Well, despite his aggression and anger, he could be romantic at times. And when he got nervous of shy, the way he blushed was just so absolutely adorable.

InuYasha looked at her quizzically. His ears made that "Ba-loop" sound they made when he was confused. Kagome blushed and turned away, embarrassed by her staring. InuYasha averted his attention to her stomach. How far was she now? Four? Five? He lost count. Truthfully, he didn't care. It wasn't his. He tried and tried but no matter how hard he pushed himself, he just couldn't think of the kid as his own. It wasn't as if Kagome had cheated on him or anything, Christ, they weren't even together. But it was still tormenting, and so, so painful.

He sighed. He turned to Miroku and gave him the get-out-of-here-so-I-can-have-some-time-with-my-woman look. Miroku stood, pulling Sango up with him.

"Where are we going Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, her cheeks flushed.

Miroku smiled and put his fingers to her lips. He spoke to her softly, seductively, "It's a surprise."

Sango blushed and giggled, then followed him as he pulled her into the forest.

InuYasha stared after them with loathing. How come they got to be so happy? Why did they deserve it?! Didn't he go through enough shit in his life?! Didn't he deserve happiness?! With Kagome…and have children….Together forever. How it should be. But no! Naraku, the snarling, despicable bastard, had _rapped_ his girl, and got her pregnant!

InuYasha sighed.

"So...Kagome…? How's the uh…the baby?"

Kagome shuffled her feet. This was so awkward.

"Good." she looked up at him. If he wasn't going to accept this baby naturally, then maybe she could convince him to love it. Kagome slowly and daringly grasped his hands in hers, loving the feeling of his warm skin against her own. She pulled it lightly to her stomach, pressing his fingertips to her belly button. She looked up at his face, which remained expressionless.

InuYasha pulled his hand away.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Shit. She had fucked it up. What had she been thinking?! Of course he wasn't going to accept it! How'd the saying go..?

InuYasha turned.

"I'm going for a walk."

Oh! That was it!

Kagome lowered her head in shame as she mumbled,

"A woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant. A man becomes a father when he sees his baby."

InuYasha pondered her words for a moment.

Then responded.

"Well, it won't matter anyway. One; it isn't mine, so how could I ever feel like a father? Two; I probably won't see the thing anyway, because Naraku will no doubt come and take it away."

Kagome felt the pang in her chest. Like she was being stabbed in the heart. How could he be so blatant about the whole thing?! He didn't care at all! He didn't want to father it! Instead, it appeared he wanted Naraku to take the thing upon it's birthing! She had only been deceiving herself when she thought that he could ever actually want this child.

InuYasha clenched his hand into a fist in aggravation. He didn't want to be so harsh but…but he couldn't bear to have to be all mushy gushy with the thing! If he let her let him touch her stomach once, she would think that he would have to do it again. And again. And again. He could barely stomach the brief encounter with it.

No one would understand how it felt to see the woman you love carry another man's child.

Not even he himself could understand his own emotions about the situation. He wanted to care for her and love the baby. He really did. But he couldn't. Physically and phycologically.

He just couldn't.


	4. Birth

-1InuYasha sighed. He threw another pebble onto the surface of the water, causing it to splash and skip along the top. Finally, it sunk, causing ripples to erupt from where it fell. InuYasha watched it drop, feeling his heart sink with it. How could he have let this happen? What did Kagome think of him now? Did she think he had abandoned her by letting him…letting him do _that_ to her?! Did she think he was weak for passing out?! Did she hate him for fucking up her life like this!?

InuYasha brought his hand to his face in shame. He couldn't even look at himself in the water's reflection. It didn't matter if Kagome hated him or not, really. Because he hated himself enough for the both of them.

He felt his mouth quiver with on coming tears. Then he smiled weakly as he gave into his sobs. Since when was he so weak? He had been such a flimsy, blubbering idiot lately.

He scoffed. He supposed that was what happened when the love of your life was harboring the son of your nemesis. And he couldn't do anything about it. Wiping his eyes, InuYasha stood from the rock he was sitting on. He supposed he should go back to camp now. Kagome would most likely be worried about him, and he didn't want her to be walking alone in her…condition. InuYasha slowly and reluctantly made his way back to the camp site, taking his time, staring at the sky.

He stopped. Wait was that…Naraku he smelled?! InuYasha jumped up instantly upon this thought, with hope and hatred. He wanted it to be Naraku so he could punch that bastard's face so far into his skull, that his teeth collided with his brain.

Landing on the tip of the highest branch, he scanned the area. No sign of Naraku. But he was sure he smelled him…

Kagome was running around in the forest, lugging her huge stomach with her. InuYasha watched her as she turned her head around frantically. He inhaled deeply. So that was what he was smelling. Kagome was eight or none months along now, and the bump was huge. The baby was really developed by this point, and InuYasha could smell Naraku all over it. He crinkled his nose. It was nauseating.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called from his perch. Kagome looked up quizzically, then smiled brightly.

"InuYasha! There you are! I've been looking for you every where!" Kagome said cheerily. She put her hands on her widened hips, and stared up at him with cute anger. "You shouldn't run off like that! What if we need you?"

InuYasha smiled then jumped down. "I'm sure Miroku and Sango would manage for a few minutes. Until I smelled blood at least."

Kagome bapped him on the head with her fist. "Don't talk like that! It's horrible when they get hurt!"

"As long as your safe, I don't care what happens to them."

Kagome pulled her hand away from his head and clenched it into a fist at her chest.

"W-what?"

InuYasha blushed lightly, then turned away. "Nothing never mind," he mumbled to the nearby tree. How was it that even though she was carrying that bastard's child that she could keep that certain air of adorableness about her? She was still so happy and bright and…wonderful! He didn't understand….But that's why he loved her. That even through the toughest of situations, she still remained herself, and still managed to cheer everyone else up while she was at it.

"S-so…What are you going to name the baby?" InuYasha asked, bringing the gloom back to his face. Kagome looked down at the floor, avoiding his intense gaze.

"I-I haven't decided yet but…I was thinking about naming it after my…my father. He died a while ago…I think I was only about five…." She looked up, as if trying to remember, "Mom and I were out shopping, and Sota was still in my mother's stomach. Gramps was… at the doctor? Yeah, well, all I know was that no one was home except dad. When we got back, mom went to put the groceries away and she screamed. Then she called the police. I tried to go into the kitchen but she kept me away, sobbing the whole time. When the police came they went into my house, then came out with a board. There was a white sheet over this big lumpy thing, and a big red stain was seeping through it. I didn't understand at the time…but now I know that my father was murdered by a man named Kusuke Seguchi, and he was our next door neighbor."

"Well anyway I've always wanted to name my child after him, because my father was such a great man. His name was Riku, and I think it would work for both a boy and a girl. What do you think?" Kagome looked at him inquiringly, asking his opinion.

InuYasha looked upon her solemnly, but his eyebrows were knit together in what looked like a mixture on jealousy and anger.

"I hate it."

Kagome gasped quietly. Why would he say that? After all she had told him?! He should have been encouraging for her to name her child that! It was the name…the name she picked out for _their_ child….Kagome felt her eyes water. Did he not care at all?

InuYasha was pissed. How dare she?! Why wouldn't she save a name as sentimental as that for their _own_ child?! But no, she wanted to go and name Naraku's baby after her deceased father! He couldn't believe her! The only thing he could do to try and save the name was to tell her it was stupid. Hopefully she would decide otherwise and pick another name. Then they could name their baby Riku, and make it special.

The two stared at each other, in awkward silence. Kagome finally broke out in tears, water streaming down her face. She turned away from InuYasha and tore off into the forest. InuYasha reached out and tried to stop her, but it was too late. He clenched his fist and growled. Why was he so fucking stupid?! He always managed to completely screw everything over! All he wanted to do was keep the name for himself, but he hadn't said it right. Now she probably hated him as much as he hated himself.

He followed after her, running as fast as he could. But he couldn't see her. He couldn't smell her either.

"Kagome?!"

Silence.

InuYasha hung his head and made his way back to camp, and this time he made no stops.

"Welcome back InuYasha!" Miroku smiled at him. His face had orange and red flames dancing upon it, as he was sitting in front of the fire. Sango sat next to him, her hand over his. InuYasha scowled. Hadn't this just happened? He grabbed a fish on stick from in front of the fire harshly, ripping the dirt out with it.

"Fuck you." He walked over to a tree and sat in front of it's trunk. He tore into the fish's flesh with his fangs, first imagining it was Naraku, then himself. He hated them both so much he just couldn't decide who to tear apart first.

Miroku gulped. Sango chuckled nervously and squeezed his hand with re-assurance.

"InuYasha," Sango said daringly, "Where's Kagome?"

InuYasha sent her the best, 'fuck off' look he could muster with fish in his mouth.

"I don't know."

Sango stood, sighing.

Miroku looked up at her and inquired, "Where are you going Baby?"

"I'm going to find Kagome. Don't want her do go into labor in the middle of the forest." She kissed his lips sweetly, "Don't worry I'll be right back."

Miroku smiled after returning her kiss, his face displaying pure bliss. "Kay."

She left quickly, giving Miroku the talk-to-him-while-I'm-gone look over her shoulder. Soon, she was out of view. Miroku gulped again. He turned to InuYasha, and sighed deeply. He kept his composure sure, but truthfully, InuYasha scared the living shit out of him. The guy was fucking nuts since Kagome got raped by Naraku, but then again, who could blame him? Miroku couldn't imagine Sango carrying Naraku's kid. It would kill him. What InuYasha needed was some comfort, but Kagome was too oblivious and pregnant to give it to him.

"InuYasha…um…you know Kagome's going to give birth soon right?"

InuYasha impaled the ground with his fish- stick and nodded, a glare upon his face.

Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head. So impatient. "Well, I think that you should treat the thing as your own-"

InuYasha cut him off, "No way in hell!"

Miroku knocked the cooking pot off the fire with a sudden crash. "Listen to me! God you're so impatient and…and just plain stupid! How conceited can you be?! All you're thinking about is yourself and your own feelings but what about Kagome?! Don't you think she feels alone?! Abandoned?! Betrayed?! Maybe even guilty!?"

InuYasha ran at him, knocking him to the ground. He straddled his waist, grabbing his collar in his hand. He pulled the fabric up, causing Miroku's head to fall back. He had to struggle to keep it up, and he winced in pain. InuYasha balled his other hand into a fist and held it above Miroku's face threateningly.

"Don't you dare, for a _second_, Tell me that I don't think about Kagome's feelings! That's all I've _been_ thinking about! You think I wanted to leave her alone and defenseless with that disgusting pig?! Do You?!" he yelled in his face. He punched him hard underside his jaw, causing his head to tilt back with the force. He let out a sound of pain as his fist collided with his face, and fell to the ground. InuYasha had, by this point, let go of the monk's robes, and had let him fall to the ground. He removed himself from his waist, and stood. Calmly walking back over to his spot, InuYasha re-say against the tree, and crossed his arms and legs matter-of-factly.

Miroku slowly pushed himself up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled. "Alright then. _I _see you care. But does _she_?"

InuYasha pondered this for a moment, but couldn't think of a proper response.

"Help!" Sango called from behind them. She had Kagome's arm slung over her shoulder, and was helping her along.

"What's wrong?! What happened to Kagome?!" InuYasha shouted, jumping up from the ground.

Sango grimaced as she re-positioned Kagome on to the ground. She laid her down carefully as InuYasha hurried over to her. "Nothing. Yet. She's in labor. And has been for a while! I need water and blankets and maybe some medicine!"

InuYasha looked at Miroku, silently ordering him to retrieve the necessities. There was no way he was leaving Kagome alone like this. Miroku obliged and left to get the items requested.

InuYasha kneeled down next to Kagome and stared at her face. Her expression was pain-stricken and tormented, and he felt a pang in his heart to look at her. He immediately shot his hand to her side to grasp her hand in his own. He squeezed it in his own, smiling at her. She stopped breathing so heavily for an instant to look up at him, disbelief on her face.

The moment was short and sweet, and meaningless to people like Sango, but to them it was a simple and silent apology to each other. Kagome smiled warmly and squeezed his hand back.

Another contraction came upon her, sending pain rippling throughout her body. The contractions were becoming closer and closer together, telling her that the birth was near. She cried out in pain, and fresh tears made their way onto her face.

Sango had already prepared her birth canal for the process. She was sitting at the opening of Kagome's legs, which were opened wide for the baby.

"Alright Kagome, push!"

Kagome did as instructed, weakly at first. She huffed and puffed, her face becoming red.

"I-I c-cant…"

InuYasha stared into her eyes deeply, and squeezed her hand again.

"You can."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then nodded to herself. She began to push again, this time stronger and more assured.

"Common Kagome! I see the head!" Sango shouted, helping the baby out.

"You're almost there Kagome! You're doing great!" InuYasha re-assured. He had a giant smile on his face, illuminating the area, and Kagome's heart. She smiled faintly as she felt the baby leave her body. It was so nice to see InuYasha so happy at the birth of another's baby….

The second the baby's cry pierced the air, Kagome and InuYasha felt their hearts skip a beat. Kagome's because she heard her child, and InuYasha's because he could see it. For some reason, during the birth, he had forgotten that it wasn't his.

"It's a boy Kagome!" Sango exclaimed giddily, wrapping the infant in a cloth blanket. She carefully handed the child to Kagome, who was smiling bigger than ever before. InuYasha looked at it over her shoulder, wishing more and more that it was his. He wanted to be able to smile at it too, and to hold it gently. He wanted to be able to put his claw out to it and have it's little hand wrap around it with the weakness of new life. He wanted it to be his so he could raise it to be as strong as Kagome's father and his father combined. He wanted to watch it grow up, Kagome at his side. He wanted it to be his.

But it wasn't.

It was Naraku's, Naraku's demon spawn.

And it would never be the same.


	5. Life over Sacrifice

-1Hey people!! This chapters a little longer, but I had to squeeze a lot in. Enjoy!

REVIEW!!

Kagome stared down at her son. What ever could she name him? It had been three days and she still hadn't thought of a good name. She desperately wanted to name him, her first child, Riku. But InuYasha had been so upset…was it because he was jealous? No, that'd be too much to hope for. He had said it was a stupid name. That meant that would never even consider it for his own child. Kagome felt tears pool in her eyes. Stupid bastard. She just wanted to fucking name her baby after her idol, her father. But no, InuYasha only thought of his own interests, and automatically decided against it. If he wanted to name their daughter after his mother, she'd jump to the notion.

The baby squirmed in her arms, and opened it's mouth in an ear piercing scream. His little fists began to sway and thrash around, and his pudgy legs followed suite. Kagome smiled. He was so cute, despite the fact he had red eyes. His black hair had already started to grow on the top of his head, thin and soft like peach fuzz. Kagome liked to run her fingertips over his head, feeling his warmth beneath her hand. It was interesting to see something so cute and…alive. And it was a part of her. He was hers, and she was his. And it was her responsibility to care for both of them.

Kagome rocked it slowly, cooing it kindly. InuYasha watched her from above in his tree. He smiled slightly. It was so cool to see the girl he loved care for someone like that, someone so small and helpless. How she was going to devote all her time, no, all her life, to that little boy.

Finally, the child stopped it's whining. It quieted down instantly, gently drifting into a calm and gentle sleep. Kagome set him down on the blanket next to her, then yawned. She stretched her arms high above her head, still oblivious to InuYasha's stare. She had bags under her eyes from the countless sleepless ours, and her face was a little pale. InuYasha stared at her more intently. Even though she was tired and hungry and sick, she still put the baby before herself. Was that how all mothers were? Or was Kagome special? Different? She certainly was kinder than most, and that was the main reason InuYasha loved her so much. She always managed to cheer everyone up, even through the toughest times. That is, however, without a baby. InuYasha began to wonder if she would be the same while carrying this…thing.

Sango walked up to the group, a little pale as well. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, and her eyes darted between them all frantically. She bit her bottom lip.

"Uh…Miroku? C-can I talk to you for a m-minute?" she stuttered, looking down at her feet.

"Sure Sango," Miroku responded, standing. He and Sango walked over to the side a little and she muttered something inaudible. Miroku's eyes widened, then he smiled enormously. He flung his arms around Sango's body and hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately. She blushed and smiled back.

"Sango's pregnant!" Miroku called back, overflowing with joy, "With my baby! My baby!" His voice was that of an expecting father, and it cracked with anticipation and disbelief.

"Oh my God Sango!" Kagome squealed. She ran over to her friend and took Miroku's place in hugging her.

InuYasha smiled meekly.

Lucky bastards.

The infant began to cry and scream again, and Kagome instantly stopped celebrating and began to tend to him again.

Miroku began kissing Sango again, and Kagome rocked her baby.

InuYasha frowned.

All of a sudden, he felt very alone.

Suddenly, laughter erupted from the sky. A blanket of black clouds was thrown over the area, casting a dark and gloomy shadow over the land. Demonic aura sept into the groups pores, causing nausea to bubble in their stomachs. InuYasha grasped the hilt of his sword and yanked it from it's sheath, ready for battle.

"Well well well, that was sure an intriguing conversation I just eavesdropped on," Naraku sneered from his barrier. His tentacles twitched and his eye blinked nervously, anxiously. Eager for battle. The red eye darted over to Kagome and the baby, "Is that my son? Kagome, you've done me well." He laughed deeply, causing Kagome to glare. "So Sango's pregnant and my baby's been born. Interesting."

Miroku took a step forward, in front of Sango. He stuck his staff out before her torso, causing the rings to jingle and clash together.

"You stay away from her. From both of them!" He shouted.

InuYasha jumped down from his perch, landing in front of Kagome and the infant. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He wasn't about to let this child be taken away from him as easily as he had let Kagome be taken. That was one mess up he didn't want to repeat. No, he was going to protect this thing from the horrible father Naraku. No kid deserved that. Not even the bastard's own son.

"If you lay a finger on him, I swear to God I will kill you!" he bellowed up at his enemy. Naraku blinked in surprise. Was he actually challenging him, to protect his baby? Interesting….Naraku decided to look into this more.

"I won't. For now. Tell you what; I'm going to put you guys up to a test. Let's see how strong your friendship is." One of his tentacles shot out of the barrier, wrapping itself around Sango's waist. She screeched in surprise and protest as he yanked her up to him in an instant. Miroku's eyes grew wide and he called out to her, but it was too late. She was captured. "I'll trade Sango for the child. Your baby for mine…? You have until tomorrow at sundown. I'll make myself visible."

With that, Naraku left, disappearing in a heavy mixture of cloud and smoke.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, trying to see her.

InuYasha growled as the skies began to clear. Night was almost upon them. And Sango was no where in sight. Miroku dropped to his knees and punched the ground, InuYasha-style.

"Damn it!" he yelled, pounding the dirt with his fists. Kagome looked down at him with pity, but held the infant closer to her body. InuYasha stared at her with disbelief. Did she honestly think that Miroku would take the baby to Naraku in exchange for Sango? What kind of guy did she think he was?

"Common man, we'll figure something out," InuYasha suggested lamely. Miroku stood, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Figure something out? Figure something out?!" he grabbed InuYasha's collar and shook it, his angered face in InuYasha's. "Don't you understand?! He has my woman! And my baby! Does that mean nothing to you?!" InuYasha could smell tears forming in his eyes, and could hear the faint crack in his voice.

"Well you honestly think I'm going to just hand over my son like that?!" InuYasha retorted, causing Kagome to gasp. Did he really mean that? He considered him as his own son?

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed deeper. "He's not your son dumb-ass! This is my fiancé and my flesh and blood we're talking about here! My family!"

"My family may not be perfect," InuYasha spat, ripping Miroku's arm off his shirt, "but at least I love her…them…more than anything else."

The two glared at each other, an awkward silence passing between them. Kagome felt tears pool in he eyes for the second time that day, this time, out of joy. InuYasha really meant it! He loved her. He loved the baby. They were a family! She ran up to him, and placed her forehead onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. He was slightly surprised by her actions, but he went with it. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"InuYasha…do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" InuYasha asked, dumb founded.

Kagome began to speak, but stopped herself. She smiled, then shook her head. Who cared if he was clueless? He had said it, and that was all that counted.

"So what do we do?"

InuYasha and Kagome turned to face a very pissed off Miroku. His fists were clenched so tightly they appeared white, and they were shaking.

"Um…I think we should g-go to bed…" Kagome suggested. She walked over to the nearby blanket and set her baby down. She lay next to it, guarding it from prying hands. InuYasha gave Miroku a, I'm-watching-you-so-don't-try-anything-funny glare, then jumped up into his tree again. Miroku walked calmly over to the base of the tree, sitting at the trunk. He too went to sleep.

After about only thirty minutes, darkness covered the land. InuYasha could see most figures and shapes through the night as always, and kept his eyes especially peeled for this particular night. He was weary of Miroku. He had defended him before, but there little fight a while ago had him thinking otherwise.

Suddenly, a dark figure swept over by Kagome. InuYasha jumped up, forgetting his reason for standing guard. He ran over to Kagome, as the figure bolted away. InuYasha frantically shook her.

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?!" he exclaimed.

Kagome looked at him, trying to make him out in the darkness. She rubbed her eyes drowsily, then drowned, "Wuh? Yeah yeah I'm fine. Why?"

InuYasha was perplexed.

Then it hit him.

The baby!

InuYasha snapped his head to the place where Miroku once lay. He was gone. He took the child.

InuYasha glared at the empty space, pure rage bubbling up inside him.

"That bastard!" he growled, his claws inching longer.

Kagome gasped, staring disbelieving at the transformation happening before her.

"That traitor!"

His eyes glowed red in the black, illuminating his enraged face.

Kagome gulped. She outstretched a shaky hand towards his shoulder, placing it on it lightly. She gave it a light squeeze, looking into his frightening eyes. Her face was solemn, her eyes serious. InuYasha gazed back at her, feeling his heart ache. He slowly retracted his talons and regained his normal eye color, calming to her touch. The silence and her assuring stare made him feel comfortable, safe. As it always did.

"InuYasha," she whispered quietly, kindly. "It'll be ok. Naraku won't hurt him. We just….w-we just need to get him b-back," her voice cracked with oncoming tears. InuYasha's expression softened, and he gently wrapped his arms around her torso. He pulled her to him as she broke into a fit of sobs, wetting his kimono with her tears.

"We will. I promise."

Miroku ran through the forest, cradling the child in his arms. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was wrong. He knew. But he still had to do it.

He couldn't help it.

It wasn't fair. InuYasha and Kagome seemed to have it so easy! Sure they had their squabbles and Kikyo and stuff, but it was nothing compared to what his and Sango had to go through. Her family and village had been annihilated by her own brother, and now she was all alone, the plague of his possession haunting her every thought. His family had been cursed for eternity by this life ending hell hole, and he would soon die.

Didn't they deserve a moments happiness? At least until they died?

Miroku mentally cursed his thoughts. All because InuYasha and Kagome were more fortunate than Sango and himself didn't mean that he could just take it away from them, however. How could he? What kind of person…?

Miroku stopped and stared down at the baby in his arms. It was so small, so innocent. So helpless. It had no voice, no opinion in this situation. How could he, a man of virtues, hand over something so defenseless to someone like…someone like him? He couldn't! Naraku would just brainwash him into a minion of his own, controlling his every thought like some kind of slave!

But could he really live with himself if Sango and his child died?

Miroku hid his eyes behind his bangs, suppressing a sob. Why was it so difficult to do the right thing?!

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he gazed at the infant before him.

It's not like Naraku was going to kill him. He was, however, going to kill Sango and his own baby. A life was more important than a capture.

Miroku continued his journey to Naraku's temporary lair, following the distinct trail of demonic aura.

Upon entering the area, Miroku had to cover his nose with his sleeve. The aura was so dense! Hopefully Sango had her mask…. Miroku looked down at the baby. It was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Miroku glared. It was immune to his father's shouki…. He had almost forgotten that it wasn't InuYasha's. but Naraku's. Miroku decided that only made it easier to had it over.

The entrance to the "lair" was a pitch-black cave, swallowed in darkness. Miroku entered it without second thought, determined to find and rescue his love. The infant began to cry immediately upon entering, screeching it's ear-piercing scream.

Naraku's laughter echoed off the cave walls, ringing in Miroku's ears.

"So you fail! What a friend you are!" he cackled at this. "I see you've brought my son!"

"Where's Sango?!" Miroku shouted, ignoring his hurtful statement.

Naraku showed her, a sick smile spread across his lips. She was squirming in his grasp, trying to free herself.

"Miroku!" she cried.

"Sango!"

"Give me the baby." Naraku outstretched a tentacle, offering a hand for the baby to rest on. Miroku pulled it to his body.

"Sango first."

Naraku threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

"You're in no position to haggle, monk!"

Miroku glared. He reached out and grabbed Sango's hand, yanking her to him. He gently placed the child on Naraku's perch, and hugged Sango tightly. He buried his face in her neck, averting his gaze from the baby. He couldn't stand to look at the life he just destroyed. Was he any better than Naraku himself? Miroku held back tears.

No, he wasn't.

Sacrificing babies was the devils work.


	6. Red

Mwa ha ha ha ha!! There's one hell of a cliffy at the end of this so beware! REVIEW!

* * *

The sky was red. Red as the sun was setting. Red like blood. Red like InuYasha's kimono.

Red like her baby's eyes.

Kagome sniffed. Her eyes clouded with tears as she stared up at the sky. She was lying on her back, in the center of the grassy plain next to Keade's hut. She had been lying there for hours, trying to think of a plan to retrieve her son. But it was hopeless. InuYasha had been pacing around the hut's area nervously, waiting for Miroku's return. His battle aura was immense, probably due to the fact that he wanted to kick Miroku's ass.

"God where is he?!" InuYasha shouted, stomping his foot into the dirt before him. His eyebrows were knit together in anxiety and anger.

Kagome sighed and sat up. She could really use some comfort right now, but all the idiot could do was stomp around like a five-year old. At least he seemed to care about the kid's safety. Maybe….maybe he really did love him…? Kagome shook her head. No, she shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. She had to take this one step at a time.

A sandal-clad foot stepped timidly onto the grass next to her, followed by three more feet. Miroku stood, his expression remorseful. His arm was wrapped around a pale Sango, who kept glancing at him in disbelief. InuYasha's head snapped over to them, his nose twitching from catching their scents.

"You son of a BITCH!" InuYasha shouted, lunging at the monk. Miroku swiftly pushed Sango out of the way, keeping her away from harm. InuYasha tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist. He grabbed Miroku by the collar, hoisting him up to face him. Miroku stared back, sadness in his eyes. He didn't raise a fist to fight, but only looked to the side.

InuYasha glared down at him, fangs barred. He raised his fist threateningly above his head, not tearing his gaze from the man below.

"So why don't you fight monk?! Caused enough pain for one day?!" He socked him in the face, hard.

Miroku hid his eyes behind his bangs, a frown upon his bleeding lip.

"Huh?!" InuYasha punched him again.

Miroku coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. It trickled down his nose, dripping onto his upper lip. "I-I…"

"There's nothing you can say that can atone for what you did Miroku! Nothing!"

"I-I'm sorry…Kagome….InuYasha…But I had to! Don't you understand?!" he grabbed InuYasha's arm, trying to calm him. "He would have killed Sango! And my baby! The child is safe though! He's not going to kill him! Sango didn't have a chance though! We can still get him back-"

InuYasha punched him again.

"Just shut up, ok?! No one wants to hear your shit!"

He got off, leaving Miroku on the floor.

Miroku looked over at Sango for help. But she turned away.

"I'd rather die than sacrifice a child."

Miroku's face dropped. He clenched his fist. He thought for sure Sango would reason with him but…

InuYasha seethed and looked around.

"…Where's Kagome?"

The rest of the group scanned the area frantically. He was right. Kagome was gone.

Without a word, InuYasha tore after the missing girl, following her scent closely.

Kagome bounded through the forest, tears streaming down her face. Her hair and clothes got caught and torn on menacing branches, but she didn't stop. She didn't care. She just wanted to get to him. To see him. To hold him. Make everything alright. She knew that she couldn't find him on her own, but she couldn't just stand there anymore!

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped at the sound of his voice. This was so not what she needed right now. He had promised that they would find him, but what did he do? Stand around and wait to fight a meaningless battle! She needed to get to her child! She wanted her baby! She didn't have the time nor the patience to watch her comrades squabble!

InuYasha grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Where are you going?!"

Kagome tore her wrist away, turning to run again.

"Kagome!" InuYasha grabbed her arm this time.

Kagome turned her head to glare at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Just leave me the fuck alone InuYasha!"

InuYasha's ears went down, and his face fell. He slowly let go of her arm, letting her relax. She hugged herself, trying to suppress her sobs. She stared down at the leaf littered ground, entranced by the pattern the light drew upon it. She sniffed.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said softly. "What's the matter?"

Kagome shook her head, determined not to answer. Why should she have to explain herself to him? Wasn't it obvious? Didn't he care?

InuYasha gently placed his hand on her arm this time, giving it a light squeeze. He took a step closer, closing the distance between them. He lifted her face up to his by her chin, holding it in his clenched hand. He stared into her watery brown eyes, trying to read her. He lip trembled violently as more tears escaped her eyes. InuYasha wiped them away with his callused thumb, the awkward silence between them growing longer.

"Please…. Tell me."

Kagome's shoulders shook as another batch of hot tears slid down her cheeks.

"I just…I c-cant just stand there! I d-don't blame Miroku f-for what he did but…I just want him back!" She shook her head dramatically, holding herself tighter, "I just want my baby back!"

InuYasha placed his hand around the back of her head, pulling her to him. It seemed it was just yesterday that he had been holding her like this, with her crying. Only there had been something between them…her baby. Their baby. Still safe and warm in it's mother's protecting womb. Who knew what Naraku was doing to it now?!

InuYasha bit his bottom lip, trying not to growl with anger. He was going to murder that bastard. If it was the last thing he did damn it. He was going to kill him.

"Kagome I told you I would get him back! You have to trust me-"

She cut him off, "How can I when you just stand there at camp and fight a meaningless battle?!"

"I had to! He deserved it!"

"No!" She screamed, pushing him away. "What if it were me and you instead of them?! Huh? What would you do?!"

"Yeah but Sango and Miroku are in love! We're not! It's different!"

Kagome stopped.

Her expression went from that of anger to sadness in only a second.

He didn't really just say that…did he?

He couldn't have.

No. There was no way. He had to…she did…there was no way he didn't…

Right?

InuYasha blinked at her in his own disbelief. Did he really just say that? To her face?

"Wait Kagome I didn't-"

She hid her eyes behind her bangs, "Please. Just don't talk to me."

Walking away, she disappeared into the depths of the forest. InuYasha outstretched his hand to wear she had gone, trying to mentally will her back. He knew he couldn't do it but he couldn't help feeling as though he could stop her-no-that he had to stop her. He retracted his hand back to his body and sighed.

Why did he always have to screw everything up so horribly?

Kagome wandered around the forest, trying to follow the small trace of demonic aura that she could sense. Funny. It seemed strongest…

Right were she was standing.

"Well well well Kagome. All alone and at this time of night? Tisk tisk…"

Naraku's voice echoed off the trees, surrounding Kagome's scared form.

"W-what do you want?!"

Naraku laughed. "What do I want? You're the one that was following me, priestess."

Kagome glared up at the canopy. "Shut up!"

He cackled again. "I have someone you're interested in seeing," he spoke softly. An image of the baby was visible in the trees. He looked like a toddler, but Kagome still recognized him. "He looks older because of my demon blood, but he's still your child. Say hi to Tama, mommy!"

"Tama…" Kagome whispered, staring up at her baby. Her tears returned. He was so big…

Tama's blood red eyes opened slowly, and his face broke into a crazed grin. He stared right down at Kagome, his pitch-black hair flowing around his face. He was wearing some kind of battle kimono, and he carried a sword. Kagome bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to see her kid with a weapon…

"Hi mommy," he stated maliciously.

Kagome sniffed.

"Isn't he growing up to be a fine young man?" Naraku asked, his voice sarcastic. "He's quite good with a sword. Would you like to see?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. No way. He didn't mean…

"Go give mommy a hug, Tama!"

Tama smiled and lunged down at her, sword ready. He shouted a squeaky battle cry, his smile growing wider.

Kagome shrieked and tried to shield herself with her arms.

Red splattered across the ground, covering the leaves like paint.

The same red as her baby's eyes…

Tama….


	7. Love

Yo. I don't own InuYasha. I keep forgetting to say that.

Anyways...please read. I know, the cliffy has a sucky thing. You'll see. And this chappie is sweet, yet cheesy. But I had to get it over with. So yeah...read and REVIEW!!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She lowered her arms from her face. What just happened? Hadn't Tama just stabbed her? Why didn't she feel any pain? She heard a chough from in front of her, and then a small splatter of liquid upon the ground. That definitely wasn't coming from her.

She looked up to see InuYasha standing in front of her, a spear sticking straight through his stomach. The tip of the spear was glistening with red blood, dripping onto her shoes. She stepped back and gasped. How did he get here? Why did he jump in front of her? Especially after what he had just said?!

"I-InuYasha…"

InuYasha turned his head around to face her, a sad smile upon his lips. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey." He coughed up a fresh batch of blood onto the already red stained floor.

Kagome's eyes pooled with water.

"And the valiant InuYasha always manages to save you, doesn't he Kagome?" Naraku spat, anger on his face. "Well I have news for you, with both me and Tama here, you don't stand a chance!" He thrust a spear down to meet InuYasha in the chest. Blood sprayed onto Kagome, covering her clothes and soaking her skin.

"F-fuck…" InuYasha muttered, his shaky hands grasping both weapons that were piercing him. Kagome's eyes were frozen in shock. Her mouth was agape. Her own child… had just…stabbed the man she loved…and then Naraku…her baby's father…had followed up on it. Her screwed up, backwards family was ganging up on the love of her life. It was so…wrong.

"InuYasha…" she muttered, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth in despair.

InuYasha yanked the menacing impalements out of his body with a grunt.

Drawing his sword, he stood before Naraku and Tama bravely. Blood poured from his body like a waterfall, but he stood his ground. Kagome walked up. She got in front of him. Spreading her arms wide, she glared at the toddler before her, and at the bastard above.

"K-Kagome…" InuYasha stuttered. He winced in pain. He tried to get in front of her, but she pushed him back.

"No son of mine, and no father of my son, is going to hurt the man I…the man I deeply care for. InuYasha…you always protect me from dangers and things that you caused. Things that are you're responsibility, and therefore you feel like it's your duty to protect me from them. Well now it's my turn to protect you. I caused this mess, and it's my child that's hurting you. So I'm not going to let anything happen! It's time I return the favor!"

InuYasha stared at her in disbelief.

"Kagome…"

Naraku threw his head back and laughed maniacally, followed by Tama's copycat cackle.

"How sweet Kagome…so touching. It's too bad though. Not everyone can have as big a heart as you!"

Tama continued for him, "Yes mommy, I don't think I care for you, or your little shield. Why don't you just come and live with daddy? We'd be such a happy family!" He broke out into a fit of hysterics.

Kagome glared.

"I think I'm going to kill you now. Both of you!" Tama ran at them again, a second spear in hand. InuYasha swiftly grabbed Kagome around the waist, hoisting her up. He jumped away as quickly as he could, bounding through the trees at the speed of lightning. Kagome clung to his wet kimono, trying not to inhale the scent of his blood.

Arriving at Keade's hut, InuYasha practically dropped Kagome. He stumbled slightly, trying not to collapse from blood loss. Kagome took his hand and led him into the hut, trying to make him sit down. He refused.

"I'm fine," he stuttered, his eyes slightly crossing.

Kagome sighed. "No, you're not." She forced him to lay down, sitting next to him. She carefully started to bandage him, he reluctantly letting her. Tightly closing the last cloth shut, she wiped some blood off his cheek. "There's no need to act so strong all the time. You can't walk around like that, you'll kill yourself."

InuYasha smiled up at her, his eyes half closed.

"Sometimes I think I'd be better off dead."

She half-smiled back at him. Daringly, she lifted his head up to lay on her lap. It reminded her of a long time ago, before they had met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku. Those were the days. Alone together, although they didn't have any feelings for each other back then. Even though now, InuYasha apparently still didn't love her, or so he said, but still, it was nice to hope. She smiled, remembering the scene. They were hiding from a spider demon of some kind, and InuYasha had been human then. He had been injured, as he was no, with his head on her lap. Then, he had looked up at her and said-

"Kagome…you smell nice."

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked down at him inquiringly.

He smiled up at her, his white hair spilling over the sides of her thighs.

"Don't you remember? A long time ago, we were just like this, and I told you that you smelled nice."

Kagome couldn't believe it! He actually remembered something so trivial as that, from so long ago?! It had been so important to her back then, but it seemed it was important to him as well.

"I think it still holds true." He continued, "Back then I felt so…relaxed and safe with you. Like you were protecting me. It's so…so sweet and innocent when you do that. Like you did today. I think that's one reason I think I l-love you Kagome."

She stared down at him.

"But today you said-"

He cut her off, "I just didn't think you loved me back. And I thought that was the last thing you needed at the moment. But today…when you got in front of me and made that little speech. I figured "man I deeply care for", translated to.. "man I love". At least I hoped it did. But even if it didn't….I…I want to confess."

He grabbed her hands, imitating Miroku's romantic gesture. He sat up, wincing in pain. Staring into her eyes, he spoke carefully and slowly,

"Kagome…I love you."

She gasped. She couldn't believe it! She got teary eyes yet again, only this time, out of joy.

"InuYasha…."

He kissed her softly, enveloping her lips in his. Her head tilted back to rest against the wooden wall, and he took his hands and placed them behind her head to support her. His tongue slid into her mouth between her lips, deepening the kiss. He broke away, leaving them both breathless. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back.

Moving her lips to speak, InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I don't care what has happened, or how fucked up our lives are. All I care is about you and me, right now. I don't even want to hear your answer. Just please, let me have this moment with you."

Kagome nodded, a stupid grin plastered on her face. InuYasha smiled back. They both were relishing the moment that they had both been secretly waiting for, for so long. And now it was finally here.

But karma is a strange and absolute truth.

And with the good, comes the bad.


	8. Promise of Abandon

Hey. I don't own InuYasha or any characters that belong to Rumiko Awsome-ashi.

Anyway…this chappie is really about the splitting up of the family kind of. You'll see. The next one will be more interesting I promise. So….read and REVIEW!! And then wait for the next one! XD

* * *

"Tama…"

The child looked up from his spot on the cold stone floor.

"Yes, father?"

Naraku chuckled at hearing this. "That's my boy. Remember that only I am your father, not that wretched InuYasha. Now then, we must plot against your mother…"

Tama stared down at his spear. It was stained with his blood. That man's blood had oozed out of his stomach, draping over this spear…. Why couldn't he forget about it? He had had no problem with it when he had actually impaled him! But he couldn't forget his face! He seemed…sad. The way he glanced up at him, with those…those eyes! He looked like he couldn't believe it…or was it remorse? Tama just couldn't place that expression!

"I don't want to."

Naraku snapped his head down at his son.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't want to. I don't want to hurt her! Or that man…"

Naraku smacked him with his tentacle, leaving a trail of slime upon Tama's face.

"You will do what I tell you! When I tell you! No exceptions! Do you understand?!"

Tama's eyes filled with tears as he mumbled,

"Y-yes…"

Naraku smirked maliciously.

"Good…that's my boy."

He cackled maniacally, echoing off the cave walls. Tama gripped his spear tightly, hiding his red eyes behind his black bangs. A single tear dripped onto the metal point.

"Mommy…come get me…don't leave me hear with this…this scary man…" he mumbled to himself silently. Another tear fell from his cheek. "Please…don't abandon me here!"

* * *

InuYasha sat on his branch, staring at the rising sun before him. He wanted to go, and save his son…no…Naraku's son. Damn this was so confusing! Some days he felt as though the baby was his, and that he had to rescue and protect him! But then other days…he honestly didn't care. He knew it sounded horrible, despicable even, but some days he just felt like…it didn't matter if the kid lived or died. If it ever came back.

InuYasha groaned and threw his head back, looking through the canopy at the clear sky.

But Kagome….for her, everyday was touchier! It was her child, her Tama, her own flesh and blood! She wanted him back, more than anything! And it was killing her to just sit and wait! He had to do something! He hated seeing her like this!

But…what could he do?

They could never find Naraku before, so what would make this time any different?

…But he could try.

InuYasha looked down at Keade's hut, where Kagome lay sleeping. What did it matter, if it took a week? A month? A year? He had to!

He had to…for Kagome….

InuYasha jumped down from his perch, heading for the hut. Stealthily, he crept in, trying not to disturb his comrades inside.

There she was…Kagome…. InuYasha stared down at her, then squatted next to her. He ran his fingers over her face lightly, brushing her cheek with the tips of his finger tips. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed again. InuYasha admired her long, beautiful eyelashes, and her pursed red lips. He swept some of her silky black hair off her forehead, then leaned down and kissed it.

"I promise that I'll bring him back," He whispered to her sleeping form. He continued to stare at her, "I promise. No matter what it takes, or how long I'm gone, how much he grows…I'll bring him back. I promise."

And with that, he left.

Kagome awoke as soon as he exited. She sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"I-InuYasha…?"

She looked around. Then shrugged and said, "Weird. Must've been a dream…"

She sighed, then stood up. She cleaned herself up a little bit, and then began to prepare breakfast.

"Miroku! Sango! InuYasha! Breakfast!"

Miroku and Sango came to her call, ready to eat. But no InuYasha.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked, handing the other two their food. Sango immediately began to eat hers, then held out an empty bowl for seconds. Kagome looked down at her barely there baby bump. It seemed that her hormones were kicking in early. She smiled and gave her more.

Miroku sighed and looked around, "Who knows. Do you want me to look for him Kagome-sama?"

Kagome pondered it for a moment then responded, "When you're finished, that would be great thanks."

As soon as they had all completed their meals, they began their search for InuYasha. Miroku and Kagome on foot, and Sango by air on Kirara.

But he was no where to be found.

Kagome stopped in the middle of a grassy field. She watched the grass below her sway in the breeze, tickling her legs. Hugging herself, she looked up at the cloudy sky. Where could he have gone? And so fast? Without notice….He wouldn't just leave her, after all he had just said.

Would he?

Kagome smiled and shook her head. That was kind of what had happened to Kikyo wasn't it? He had confessed-sort of- and then had "betrayed" her. Kagome smiled to herself. At least InuYasha didn't kill her and steal from her.

Her smile fell. Honestly, where could he have gone? Maybe she was worrying too much…he could've just gone to get fire wood or…or maybe they were near his mother's grave…..He had to have a reason to just disappear. And he would be back any minute.

He wouldn't just abandon her.

She was sure of it.

InuYasha tried to sniff Naraku out, but as expected, he was gone. Why would he have made himself findable? Duh. There was no way he wanted to give up his new prized minion. InuYasha snarled. God he wanted to get the kid back so bad! More for Kagome than himself but still….It pained him to see her so sad, not that he blamed her of course.

He felt bad too, for just leaving her like that. Especially after all he had just said….she probably thought he had abandoned her or something. InuYasha ran his claws through his silver hair. Wow. He really did fuck everything up.

Sighing, he continued on his way. Not as if there was anything to go off of. It was as if the kid had just disappeared off the face of the earth or something. Naraku was never this hard to find, was he? InuYasha smiled. No, he was just impatient. What if Tama was being mistreated? Well, of course Naraku wasn't exactly going to play catch with him, but he still didn't deserve to be neglected. What if he wasn't eating right? What if he was sick?

InuYasha shook his head. He rubbed the space between his eyes in frustration.

Damn this kid was causing so many problems! He couldn't wait to just have him back at home! But where was he?! How can you rescue someone if you don't even know where they are?!

He punched a nearby tree, trying to release his anger. Inhaling deeply, he rested his forehead against the bark.

"Tama….I will find you! And I'll bring you home, to mommy and…and daddy. I promise…."

He clutched his hand into a fist onto the tree.

"I promise."


	9. Death

-1InuYasha slammed to the ground yet again. He placed his blood-stained hand onto the wet grass, in effort to push himself up. Rain poured onto his silver hair, plastering it to his face. His clothes were drenched with both water and blood, sticking to his opened skin. He bit his bottom lip in pain, trying to keep going. Staggering up, he used Tetsusaiga for support. He glared up at the being before him, trying to spot Tama through the rain.

"InuYasha!" Naraku bellowed from above. "It's no use! You will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER get this child back! Give it up! You're only going to hurt Kagome more if you die!"

InuYasha scowled, "If you'd just let me see him for five fucking seconds then I would give up! I just want to talk to him!"

Naraku smiled down at him.

"And why would I let you do that?! If you haven't noticed by now, I enjoy screwing up your lives! What of Miroku's family, eh? I've made it so that until I die, every single little child in his family is going to die! He can't have happiness! And Sango? I've killed her entire family, all her friends, and destroyed her home! Not to mention set her up with a man she can't have children with! Plus I've possessed her brother into trying to kill her! And what about you InuYasha? I've killed the love of your life, set you against each other, and then had you trapped to a fucking tree for fifty years!"

"Kikyo is not the love of my life! Kagome….Kagome is!" InuYasha yelled, drawing Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. "And I'll do anything to keep her happy! That includes risking my life to save a child that isn't even mine! Now hand him over!"

"I-InuYasha…" Tama whispered, staring down at him admiringly. How was it that a man that wasn't even his father, but was in love with his mom, would go through all this to save him? For God's sake he was the son of his arch-enemy! Either he really loved Kagome or…he thought of him as his own son! Tama smiled. That was all he wanted right now! A father that cared for him, that loved him! All Naraku did was beat him up and yell at him! He would never risk his life, he wouldn't even care, if he was kidnapped or in danger!

"Not a chance!" Naraku shouted, bashing InuYasha into a nearby tree with a tentacle. InuYasha made an indent in it, bark rising around him where he hit. He slid down the length of the trunk, sitting at the base. Tetsusaiga slid out of his hand, un-transforming into its rusty form. His fingers twitched, then went limp.

"InuYasha!" Tama shouted, pressing his little hands up to the barrier wall.

Naraku smacked him down.

"Don't worry about him Tama! He's the enemy!"

"No you are! You shouldn't even have the right to call yourself my father you bastard!" Tama chucked his spear-like weapon up at Naraku, as hard as he could throw it. Naraku caught it instantly, chucking it back at him. Tama got nicked in the shoulder, falling to sit on the barrier's floor.

"Don't you dare speak to me or threaten me like that again. I will kill you, without hesitation. Do you hear me?! You think I give a damn about you or your life?! I only had you so I could screw Kagome over for a change! I would be happy if you died, because it would only make her depressed! Maybe I should kill you, just for the hell of it!"

Naraku pulled his bone structured weapon into the air, ready to strike.

InuYasha ripped through the barrier with his bare hands.

"Don't you touch him!" he growled, tearing the bone from Naraku's flesh. Naraku's face displayed pure shock, as he looked at the demon before him. InuYasha glared back at him, red eyes glowing. The purple stripes under his eyes gave way to his fang-barred smile. He brought his talon-like claws up to his face, cracking them menacingly.

Naraku tried to force him out, but realized his efforts were in vein. Instead, he dropped the barrier. Tama screamed as he plummeted to the ground. InuYasha swiped him from the air and placed his on the ground.

"Run."

Tama obliged and tore off into the forest.

InuYasha turned back to the collaboration of demons before him, sneering at him. Naraku floated above, trying to shield himself from the vengeful demon below.

"I win," InuYasha snarled, jumping up to Naraku. The rain still poured down relentlessly, blocking their views of each other. Naraku managed to slip away.

"Not so fast!" He swerved around, facing the direction Tama went through. He swiftly began to follow after him, InuYasha hot on his trail. Bounding through the trees and rain, they found him.

"Tama!" they both shouted at him.

Tama stopped and turned around.

"No more!" Naraku screamed, lifting his bone weapon into the air again. InuYasha dove at him, but Naraku dodged by a small margin.

Naraku thrust his knife down.

Into Tama's chest.

Tama brought his hands to his chest shakily, trying to pull the weapon from his gushing wound. Blood poured from it, hard and fast as the rain. InuYasha stood in front of him, staring at him in disbelief.

"Tama…" he stuttered, making a fist at his side.

Blood sprayed and sloshed out of Tama's mouth, splattering onto the floor. The rain steadily beat upon it, mixing together the water and red. He dropped to his knees, then fell to lie on his front on the floor. His head twisted up slightly, so that he was looking at InuYasha.

InuYasha returned to his half demon self. Tears replaced the red in his eyes. He stared into the eyes of the child before him, feeling the water escape from his eyes. He was so young…his life so unlived. He would never see the kindness of his mother, or feel the joy of family.

He was dead.

Naraku cackled from behind him, laughing into the pummeling rain.

"Ah InuYasha! It's seems you were mistaken! It is I who have won!"

InuYasha continued to stare at the corpse before him.

"I'll leave you to your despair…" Naraku sneered, swirling up into the thunderous sky above.

InuYasha dropped to his knees, water splashing up around him. He carefully took the child's head onto his lap, cradling it gently in his hands. He closed his eyelids, brushing his rain-drenched hair from his face. A tear ran down his cheek and splashed onto Tama's forehead. InuYasha quickly wiped it away, touching his soft, pale skin.

He was so young.

So innocent.

So beautiful.

And now he was gone.

Dead.

If only he had gotten there sooner! If only he had beet Naraku to him! If only…

If only.


	10. Riku

Finally done! Kind of a rushed ending but hey, i think its pretty good for my first InuXKags. Please please please REVIEW!!

* * *

Rain water sloshed around her feet as she tore through the forest. Her vision was clouded by tears and the pounding liquid from above. Holding her hand to her beating heart, she squinted through the rain to see him. Her heart fluttered, her smile forming. InuYasha! She had been dying to see him! And…he had Tama! He had him! She ran to him, tripping over roots and puddles. But….why was he carrying him in his arms? Was he tired? Kagome stopped.

InuYasha walked to her, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He lifted his face, reveling his tear-stained face. He offered the limp form of her son to her, a fresh barrage of tears exploding from his eyes. Kagome took the child carefully, staring at his pale face. She brushed his hair from his eyes, just as InuYasha had. Moving her hand down the side of his face, she placed her fingers under his jaw.

Nothing.

Kagome gasped. She too began to sob uncontrollably. She swept her arms around him, holding him tight. Dropping to her knees, she cried into Tama's torso.

InuYasha looked down at her with sorrowful eyes.

If only he had saved him!

If only he was still alive!

If only she wasn't crying…'

He kneeled down in front of her, lifting her face to his.

"Kagome…." he chocked. "I-I'm sorry….so so sorry…"

Kagome smacked his hand away, crying out in despair.

"You sorry?! You promised!"

InuYasha looked at her curiously.

"You thought I was asleep?! How could I sleep when my baby was missing, in the clutches of that bastard!? I heard every word you said!" she screamed. She lowered her head, a hiccup escaping her lips. "E-every word…"

InuYasha stared down at the muddy floor as well.

"B-but Kagome I tried! I tried…so hard. I turned demon and then Naraku started talking and it all just happened so fast!"

"You promised," she spat, looking up to glare at him. He stared into her hurt eyes.

"I promised I'd bring him back. And I did. I never said anything about being alive."

Kagome gasped. She smacked him hard and clean across his face.

"How can you say that?!" she screeched. "He was your _son_!"

InuYasha felt the anger bubble inside him.

"No, he wasn't! I tried to accept him like he was, but he just wasn't Kagome! Do you know how painful it was for me to see you walking around with, with _that_ in your womb?! To see your face when you gave birth to him and held him?! To see you care for him, and cry for him?! I did this all for you Kagome! Not for us, and not for Tama!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Then why are you crying?"

InuYasha stared blankly at her, then looked down at the boy in her arms.

He didn't answer.

* * *

"Push Kagome! Push!" Keade shouted, steadying the girls legs. Kagome screamed in pain, a fresh entourage of sweat beading at her forehead. Her wet hair clung to her red face, and her mouth stretched out in a painful screech. InuYasha held onto her hand tight, staring at her.

She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

With one final exertion of her energy, Kagome pushed as hard as she could.

And there it was.

The baby cried and screamed, sucking in the air of the world around it. It's pudgy little arms and legs thrashed around, arguing with gravity. It's little eyes squinted at the light of the sun, of the earth.

InuYasha stared at it with wide eyes.

They were there.

Those little dog ears.

The sign that it was his.

His very own baby boy.

Keade wrapped the crying child in cloth after bathing it in hot water. Handing the babe to Kagome, she smiled.

"It's a boy."

Kagome cradled it in her arms, staring at it with tear filled eyes. She looked up at InuYasha.  
"A boy….InuYasha it's a boy."

InuYasha stared at it, getting a closer look. The baby's eye lids opened slowly, revealing gorgeous amber-colored eyes. It stared up at InuYasha, then smiled. InuYasha smiled back, bringing his claw up to the baby's little hand. It wrapped it's little finger's around the tip of InuYasha's, curios at the big man before him.

Kagome smiled at the two. She felt more tears pool in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What should we name him?" she asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

InuYasha looked up at her, then down at the baby. He smiled.

"Riku," he said quietly. He looked back up at Kagome, smiling widely. "Let's name him Riku."


	11. Tears of Joy

Kagome hoisted herself up, placing her hands on the rough bark. She threw her legs over the side of the well, sitting on it. She turned around, facing the inside of the well. She held her hands out to the darkness, waiting. InuYasha placed the baby into her arms. Kagome smiled down at it, its golden eyes staring up at her. It's fuzzy, soft head bearing its fluffy little ears, making that adorable ba-loop noise that his father's made. It made her heart flutter, to see that collaboration of her and InuYasha, put together in a baby. Their baby.

InuYasha, having handed her the child, also came up into the light. He sat next to her, smiling at her and their baby.

Riku wiggled his little arms and legs around, trying to block the new light out of his eyes. He squinted and pouted at the sun, causing InuYasha and Kagome to chuckle at the same time. They both stopped and looked at each other, a slight blush on both their cheeks.

"H-He's so beautiful…" InuYasha said, for the second time since he had been born. Tears formed in his eyes. Kagome stared at him, smiling warmly, just how he liked her to.

"Yes. Yes he is," Kagome responded, looking down at him. She was surprised at her own lack of emotion. It was mostly due to her nervousness. She and InuYasha had finally worked up enough courage to present their baby to Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was a nervous wreck because she knew her mother would be furious. Fifteen and with a child….It was highly disappointing for a mother. She didn't know how she would react.

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, his soft warm lips comforting her mind.

"Don't worry Kagome," he said, his words re-assuring. "I'm here with you."

Kagome smiled at him, pressing her forehead to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Riku looked up from between them, a curious look. He squirmed in their grasp, causing them both to chuckle again. InuYasha pulled away, taking Riku into his arms.

"You're quite restless aren't you, you little bastard?"

Kagome giggled. There was the InuYasha she fell in love with.

"Well he won't be a bastard for long."

InuYasha looked up at her, a dreamy smile plastered on his lips.

"Yes," He leaned in and kissed her passionately, using his free hand to rest upon the back of her neck. Kagome blushed as she eyed the child below them. This wasn't exactly proper conduct to show before their child. She smiled to herself. But she so deserved it. She and InuYasha were getting married next week. She couldn't wait.

"Come on. Let's do this."

InuYasha hopped off the well, opening the sliding door. Kagome stared at her house before them. She gulped. InuYasha outstretched his hand to her, a comforting look on his face. She smiled slightly, placing her hand into his. He pulled her up, next to him. Kagome wrapped her hands around his arm, holding him to her. InuYasha rocked Riku with his other arm, while smiling down at his fiancé.

He had waited so long to be happy. To be rid of Naraku. Originally, he had just wanted to beat the bitch and get the jewel. To become full demon. But after all they had been through; he didn't care about that anymore. About anything. Except her, and them. Their life together. Their son. That was it, they were a family now.

And he couldn't imagine anything the Shikon no Tama could give him that would be better than this moment, right now.

Kagome opened the front door of her house. She took a deep breath. Better just be blunt;

"Mom! I'm back! And I have a baby!"

A plate crashed in the distance, causing both InuYasha and Kagome to sweat drop.

Mrs. Higurashi stormed into the foyer, a menacing glare on her face. She slid on the ground as she ran into the clearing, knocking over a vase in her path. She stomped up to them, fury in her eyes.

But as soon as she laid eyes on the baby in front of her, she instantly calmed down. Her lips formed a disbelieving smile. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Kagome, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"K-kagome…? Is this…is this him?"

Kagome smiled, her eyes pooling with tears as well.

"Can I…can I hold h-him?"

InuYasha smiled at her. He handed the baby over to her carefully, making sure to support his head. Kagome watched her mother take Riku in her arms, staring down at him. Tears started to run down her cheeks, her smile widening. Tears of joy. Kagome too, began to sob. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. He kissed the top of her head, not tearing his eyes from the scene before him.

Yes. He liked it better this way. He had missed his mother, and had always wished that his brother would accept him. To have a family that loved him.

And now, he got his wish.

* * *

The end! Thank you for reading! (bows) Please tell me if I should make more InuYasha and Kagome stories! If you have any ideas you would like me to write, just say the word! Don't forget to review!!


End file.
